Million Dollar Kiss
by judelvr411
Summary: U and me all alone. its too Late 2 say we didn't no we should be all alone one of us might lose controlits a good fic if u luv Jommy or Tude plz reviews r the key 2 the new chapters! Ch 2 up and proluge up!
1. Prouloge

Ok yall this fan fic I wrote like 2 weeks ago on paper so I definitely won't have writers block and for every three reviews I get I will post a new chapter. I hope you people enjoy

Much love

Paige

Million Dollar Kiss: written by Paige Pittman

Prologue

She sat there, watching him. To her, he was it, the real deal. In both their minds, they wanted each other. However, the reality was that she was 16 and he was 22. A very unlikely combination. The one thing that brought them together-music. Music was their world. She wrote it and he produced it.

She was quickly pulled out of her fantasy by the snapping of fingers

Tommy: Jude…..hey Jude…earth to Jude.

Jude: Huh….what…oh sorry. I kinda spaced out for a second

Tommy: um I think it was more that a second.

Jude: ok (laughing) can we just get back to the song

Tommy: ok here is what I have completed so far

Tommy reached over and hit play on the stereo. Jude sat there with her jaw practically on the floor. She knew Tommy did great work but this time he had outdone himself. This was exactly what she has pictured and that is why everyone thought that were perfect together….with music anyway!


	2. Long Days and Even Longer Nights

Ok people here it is chapter 1!

(Beep beep beep)

Jude: uggh 9 am already?

Jude turned off her alarm and rolled out of bed and her hair was a total mess, she made her way down stairs to get some coffee before she went to work. That was one of the things Jude loved about working instead of going to school was that she got one more hour of sleep! However, on this day, she slept to long and Tommy was already at her house knocking on her door waiting to pick her up for work. Therefore, when she heard a knock at the door she did not know that she was late getting up so she did not expect him. When she answered the door, all she saw was Tommy trying to hide his explosive laughter. Jude had on her pajamas, which were decked out in guitars. Not to mention her hair was crazy.

Jude: Aaahhhh

Jude slammed the door in Tommy's face and ran upstairs. But luckily, her mom let him in to wait for her to get ready

Victoria: Come on in Tommy

Tommy: Thanks Mrs. Harrison

Jude made him wait for a whole hour then………….

Tommy: wow you look…you look….you

Jude: Thanks

Jude had on a tank top that hugged her in all the right places. And jeans that left Tommy speechless

Jude: Sorry about the thing with the-

Tommy: already forgotten

So they got in his car and drove 2 G-Major to work on her new album

Jude: I really don't think that my album needs another song. Why can't I just save it for the next album?

Tommy: ok here is the deal. It only takes you a few hours to fully finish a song and it suits this album. The deadline for the completed album is tomorrow at five o clock so we could totally pull it off

Jude: Fine, you win. Let's get to work.

Jude spent the next few hours recording the lyrics. But that was only step 1. Tommy still had to put it with the music and computerize it. So they ordered a pizza and set up for the long haul.

Jude went and sat on the couch behind Tommy and was halfway asleep.

LATER IN THE EVENING

Tommy: Jude, its midnight and everyone went home but I still got some more work to do if you want I can drive you home and come back when I'm done.

Jude: No, I want to stay until you finish

TWO HOURS LATER

Jude just sat on the couch and was dead asleep.

Tommy: Jude…..Jude….c'mon get up I have a surprise

Jude: What….Tommy what's going on.

Tommy: you fell asleep and now were finished

Jude: Finished?

Tommy: Yea two pizzas and 12 hours later and your second album is complete

Jude: WOOO HOOO!

Jude was so happy that she started dancing around and wasn't watching where she was going. She stumbled and knocked Tommy to the ground. They fell facing each other and for a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Tommy broke the staring contest and kissed Jude right on the lips. At that moment, they both knew this was meant to be.

A/N sorry so short and remember 3 reviews is the key to another chapter


	3. Another Little White Lie!

A/N: Ok people you pulled it off three more reviews get you the next cliffhanger

O0o0 and P.S. Jude will be 17 in 2 months…..just so ya know

Million Dollar Kiss Chapter 2: Another Little White Lie

They quickly pulled away as they realized what they just did. They quickly put their things together and got into Tommy's car without one word spoken. When they arrived at Jude's house, she got out of the car without saying goodbye. Tears started to stream down her face as she started to have flashbacks of her 16th birthday party.

_Tommy: Jude, you and I both have to agree that that kiss NEVER happened_

_Jude: Ok...alright...its cool (storms out of room)_ She just hoped that this wouldn't be like last time. Jude finally reached her front door and to her surprise, it was open.

Sadie was sitting in the living room in the dark.

Jude: God Sadie give me a freaking heart attack

Sadie: Excuse me do you know what time it is? Mom went to bed hours ago. I am supposed to wake her up now that your home. I am still deciding what I want to do.

Jude: Sadie I finished my album tonight so mom will understand. Unlike you who just comes home late from a date.

Sadie: whatever I am going to bed

THE NEXT DAY!

Jude woke up before her alarm went off and was ready to go before Tommy showed up to give her the usual ride to work. Jude went and sat in the kitchen until he showed up.

Jude: Morning mom.

Victoria: Morning sweetie. Breakfast?

Jude: No, Tommy will be here soon

Victoria: ok hunny

_Beep beep_

Jude: got to run

Victoria: Bye

Jude walked out to Tommy's car and she greeted him in her normal way

Jude: Hey (_god he looks hot)_

Tommy: Hey girl (_God she looks hot)_ Ready?

Jude: Let's go

So they got in his car and drove to G-major

Once they arrived, they were quickly pulled into the conference room for a meeting about the album

Georgia: Ok now we need to give a big round of applause for Tommy and Jude for the completion of their second album. I just know you two will do great on this one (everyone claps) So now that we've accomplished that you've got 2 days until the release party we need a new song to show the press for your next album. So get to work…now!

Jude: who Tommy and me?

Georgia: yea you both work great together. Kind of like my coffee and cream, they just look and smell better together.

So Jude and Tommy went into studio A and went straight to work

Jude: Are we ever going to talk about what happened?

Tommy: Jude-

Jude: No Tommy don't do this again, please. I finally thought I had something with you.

Tommy: You know what position were in.

Jude: Age isn't anything but a number. By the way things went last night, I thought you felt the same.

Tommy: Jude, you know I would but you're underage

Jude: God, Tommy don't do this. I CANT BELIVE YOU! That kiss was mutual

Tommy: Yea I know but-

Jude: No, no ifs ands or buts. IM NOT DOING THIS AGAIN, IM OUTTA HERE!

Tommy: But Georgia wants a new song by the end of today.

Jude: Huh? Does this situation seem at all familiar to you? Yea that's what I thought. (A/N: Yea I know I just had to do it!)

Jude got her guitar and walked out of the room. However, not before she gave Tommy a good slap on the face.


End file.
